A New Begining to an Old End
by Dragonheir-Keeper
Summary: This is my first story and I wrote it YEARS ago, so be gentle. Three teenagers mysteriously find themselves in the Warring States Period of Japan. What will they do? How will they get home? Or will they get home at all? *Oc/Yukimura and oc/Masamune pairings*
1. Prologue

***NOTE* I do not own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters, I seriously wish I did...but I don't**

**Prologue**

My name is Cloe Asan. I always wondered what it would be like to live in a different time, particularly the Warring States Period in Japan.

It has always fascinated me to think what it would feel like to ride into an actual battle, live without technology, and to live in a time without proper medicine.

I live in a small insignificant town in the middle of nowhere with my best and only friend, Kogra, and my only living relative, Matt. Life here in the town is boring and without incident.

That was until one unusually eventful night that changed my life, forever.


	2. Chapter 1

***NOTE* I do not own any character mentioned in Sengoku Basara, I DO own the three oc's that are in the story***

**Chapter 1**

"Another boring day at school." I said as I got into my car to go home. I turned on the radio as I went down the road. "Only three months and I'll be graduated." I sighed to myself. I couldn't wait to get out of this small town and move to the west coast. It was getting dark and I was almost home. I pulled into the driveway to my home when I seen my brother, Matt, standing in the drive.

"Hi Cloe." He said as he came up to the car. "Can you take me to the store? I have that part that need for the mustang."

"Sure, Matt, no problem, hop in." I replied to him. He climbed into the passenger seat and we were off. We were almost into town when a deer suddenly went into the road.

"Watch out!" yelled Matt. I slammed on the breaks, and then everything suddenly went black.

XXX

When I woke up I was dazed. Where was I? Was Matt okay? What happened to me? These questions were spinning around my head and giving me a headache. I slowly opened my eyes to a suddenly blinding light. I quickly shut them again. I heard low murmurs as a few people entered the room.

"They were found in the middle of what looks like a battle field near Udea Castle on the east part of our border."

There was a short pause, and then the second guy said "Do you know who they are, Yukimura Sanada?"

"No, and I don't recognize them form any other clans, my Lord." said the second guy.

"Well we might as well take care of them at least until both of them wake up." sighed the first guy. I cautiously opened my eyes, to see the men that were talking. There was a younger man with brown hair and an older man with red like hair.

"Ah…She's finally awake!" said the first guy smiling brightly. I didn't really know what to think of the man. He just seemed so energetic, which reminded me kind of like my best friend, Kogra. I looked slowly around the room. It reminded me of an ancient Japanese house with the paper like walls and the thin, yet comfortable, mattress. There on the other side of the room I seen Matt laying on one the same mattresses as me. A weird looking armor like thing stood at Matt's head.

"Hello my name is Shigen Takeda and this is Yukimura Sanada." said the older man. I looked at him, their names sounded familiar. Then it hit me, those names were of famous samurai that fought during the Warring States period in Japan, but that was in the 16th century!

"WH-what year is it?" I asked weakly.

"It's 1527…why Miss." he asked confused. I was shocked; I had traveled back in time nearly 500 years.

"So what is your name?" asked Yukimura kneeling on the other side of me.

"My name is Cloe." I said. I looked back at Matt. "Will my brother will be okay?" I asked looking at him. They both looked at him as well.

"Yes he should be okay." said Shigen. "But you should get some rest." he added getting up. Yukimura followed soon after.

For the next few days all I could really do was eat, sleep, and occasionally talk to Yukimura or his guard Sasuke. On the fourth day Matt opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"The Warring States period in Japan." I replied. He looked at me

"What? We went back in time?"

"Yes, it's a little weird but you'll get used to it after a while. By the way…are you okay?"

"Yeah, sore and a little confused but yeah." he said as he slowly sat up. A large bandage wrapped around his ribs and shoulder.

"Where's my shirt?"

"I don't know." Then Lord Shigen and Yukimura slid open the door and walked in.

"Hey, I see he's finally awake." said Lord Shigen smiling slightly. He kneeled down and said "Hello My name is Shigen Takeda and this is Yukimura Sanada."

"Hello I am Matt Asan." said Matt Simply.

"So now that you are awake and well, May I ask what clan you're from." Matt looked at me slight confusion in his face, I knew that we did not have a clan so I just shrugged.

"Well…we sorta don't have a clan Shigen." Matt said.

"Really…Where were you born?" I tried to think of where we were born, a usually easy fact to remember. Then I realized that I could not remember anything about my life in the future.

"I don't remember." I said in a confused way.

Then Matt said "Come to think of it I can't remember either." He said quietly.

"Well would you two are interested in becoming part of the Takeda Clan? You don't have to make your decision at this very moment but we would be glad to have you." Yukimura nodded.

"Can we think about this?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for Yukimura to leave.

"We will leave you to talk about It." he said as he left the room.

When he was gone I said "Matt did you realize that you can't remember anything about when you lived in the future?"

"Yes, the only thing I remember is the accident itself and that we live in the future but not specific details to it."

"Well Matt do you think about Lord Shigen's offer?"

"I think it's probably the only thing we can do at the moment, you know what I mean Cloe." I nodded knowing it was the only thing that we could do.

"Well at least we're trained in all forms of martial arts."

"And we are 3rd degree black belts." he added.

"Okay I'll go tell him then." I said getting up and walking out of the room. As I walked out of the room to find Lord Shigen's room I seen Sasuke walk out of a room on the far side.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled to him. He looked up and came over to me.

"Hello Cloe. How are you?"

"Fine…Do you know where I can find Lord Shigen?"

"Oh he's in the main room over this way." He said as he turned around and led me to a large room.

"Lord Shigen, Cloe is here to talk to you." he said respectfully.

"Okay Sasuke, Thank you send her in please." he said. Sasuke motioned me forward. I kneeled in front of the powerful war lord.

"My brother and I have made our decision Lord Shigen." I said.

"Oh you've came to a decision already." He asked.

"Yes, My lord. We have decided to join the Takeda Clan." "

Excellent! When you and your brother are fully recovered you can train with Yukimura and Sasuke."

"Okay Lord Shigen." I said bowing low on my way out.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the so late update. I've been SOOO busy with college and work lately. I'll try to update more often if I can. Anyway this is chapter 2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Sengoku Basara or the characters from it.

* * *

"Come on Matt get up! Matt come on wake up! I'll count to three and when I hit three I'm going to get some really cold water and will dump it over your head."

"Alright I'm up geez." he said sitting up.

"Get dressed. We start training with Yukimura and Sasuke today!" I said impatient to get going.

It had only been a week since we had joined the clan and already I felt like a true clan member. Matt got up and we headed over to the training grounds. Yukimura and Sasuke were already there.

"Hey you guys made it on time." commented Yukimura smiling at me. "Hahahaha very funny Yukimura. Anyways it was his fault he didn't want to get up this morning." I said looking at him. He glared at me jokingly then said

"Okay let's get on with this."

"Okay, Cloe you will start show me what you're made of." Yukimura said as he smiled.

"Alright but I won't hold back, even against you." I said as I charged.

"Ouch! Come on Cloe be gentle. That hurts!" Yukimura whined as I dabbed on some herds on his many bruises and small cuts.

"Don't be such a baby Yukimura. Maybe if you wouldn't let your guard down then Matt and I wouldn't have hit you so much." I replied as I continued my work, smiling ever so slightly.

"It was really pathetic…no offence Master Yukimura." said Sasuke from the other side of the room.

"Hey you got hit too." Yukimura he shot back.

"Not as much as you big baby." I said smirking. Matt chuckled.

"Hey did you guys know that we had pervious training." Matt drawled out, as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"That explains why you guys are so good." Yukimura grumbled. Lord Shigen walked in and laughed

"Looks like they beat you guys pretty good." He said, his voice booming off of the walls.

"Yes they are really good at fighting." said Yukimura. He laughed again then was serious again.

"I came in here to let you know that we are heading out tomorrow afternoon. We need to bring down Nobunoga before he burns everything in the Land of Rising Sun to the ground." Everyone went quiet at the Tiger of Kai's words.

"Well we be better get ready to leave then." said Matt as he got up. "Will we discuss battle strategy Lord Shigen?"

"Yes…Matt, Cloe, Yukimura, and Sasuke will you meet me in the main room tonight at Sundown."

"Yes" we said together as we went to get ready. That night we met in his main Chambers.

"This Afternoon I told you that we will be leaving to bring down Nobunoga and his followers. I sent an envoy to all northern clans to ask for their help. So far only Kenshin, the war God, has agreed to help us."

"What about Masamune Date and the Date Clan?" I asked, remembering from history class that they were very powerful.

"We have not had word, either yes or no, from the Date Clan." Lord Shigen stated as he shook his head. I could tell from the look on his face that he was disappointed by the lack of news from the Date Clan.

"What of the southern clans, surely they will want to fight. Why not send an envoy there as well?" Matt suggested as he looked at the map and pointed out all of the different Southern territories.

"Yes they would want to fight but we can't afford to send our envoy that close to Nobunoga's territory." Matt nodded in understanding but a bit crestfallen by the realization.

All of a sudden I had a great idea. "Why don't you send Matt and I to the Date Clan's territory to talk to them? Not being from any clan in particular maybe they would listen to us."

Lord Shigen thought about it for a few minutes then he said "Very well that might work. Matt and Cloe you will go to the Date Clan's territory tonight so get going."

"Okay" we said as we walked out of the room. We went to the stables where Matt picked out a pure black stallion with a wild spirit and quickly name the horse, Charlie; after a horse he had in the future. I picked out a pure white stallion with a calm demeanor that I named Marauder. We rode and rode, only stopping to let the horses drink.

We finally reach their lands when we heard someone yell "Who goes there?" Standing at the gate to Oushu was some guards, standing with hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Hello there, I am Cloe and this is my brother Matt." I called after them.

"State your business." Said the other guard tensing as he looked at us.

"Easy men." Matt said sensing the tension in the air. "We are here to speak with your Lord, Masamune Date."

"What clan are you born?" said another as they eased up a bit.

"We are born to no clan." I said looking at them.

"Okay we will take you to the Caption then." Said the first as the rest nodded. We urged the horses on to get to the village and dismounted as we reached the castle. We were walking past the garden in the castle when someone came out of one of the rooms. It was a girl and she looked really familiar. Then I recognized her

"Kogra!" I yelled. She spun around to see who called her

"Cloe is that you?" she called back.

"Well of course, who else would it be?" I said. "Cloe!" she yelled and practically tackled me.

"Can't breathe…need air…KOGRA!" I gasped as she hugged me.

She stopped hugging me and smiled. "Oh yeah…right. Anyway I had no idea that you and Matt were here."

"Yeah…we got into a terrible car wreck and when we woke we were here." I replied. Kogra nodded and laughed.

"Yeah I tripped on my pant leg and fell in a hole and I ended up here." she said smiling excitedly.

"That's soooooo cool." I said smiling. Kogra was about to speak when Matt interrupted her.

"Alright Cloe, enough peasantries we have a job to do. If you remember correctly." said Matt irritably.

"Oh Matthew! Don't be such a downer. You know you love me." Kogra said as she threw her arms around Matt, squeezing the life out of him.

"Kogra…please don't kill my brother." Cloe stated simply and watched as the small girl let Matt go. "Anyway, we are supposed to talk to Masamune Date." I said to Kogra.

"Hey I know where he is, follow me." she said as she started to walk away. We followed her down to what she called their chambers, to which I gave her a questionable look and she just smiled. "Masamune!" she called into the room excitedly.

"What is it Kogra." A voice called from behind the door.

"Some of my friends are here to speak to you." she said as she smiled brightly.

"Okay let them in then, Kogra." She led us into the room and then she kneeled next to a young man with brown shaggy hair and an eye patch over his right eye. He wore traditional Japanese cloths and I seen six swords near his rolled up bedding. We kneeled in front of the young lord and Kogra, who I noticed had her arm, entwined with his and was smiling sweetly. 'Oh great…she comes to this time and gets the Daimyo of Oushu. Fate has some strange humor.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.


End file.
